It Comes in Threes
by Dipper22
Summary: It is said that a butterfly, if in the right place, could set off a chain of reactions leading to the formation of a tsunami. This story is much like that- only the butterfly is constantly moved in the hopes for a better outcome. This story contains dark themes and eventual adult content. Multiple pairings.


Time

"Time, my dear old friend. Is not linear." A steady hand pushed a quill on paper and drew a singular line. "Wizarding culture has proven as such with the existence of time devices." An older gentleman explained this to the man sitting across from him, his eyes were trained on the line.

"Such is relatively old news, what does this have to do with your wands Ollivander. Or better yet, what does it have to do about the war?"

"It has everything to do with the wands my friend, and more. They share a bond that will last infinite lifetimes: one for power, the other for greatness. Which suggests that time is, in fact, an endless pool of infinite timelines." Ollivander drew a circle around the line and smiled.

"So, this war has no end and only some of our timelines shall see a successful ending." The man said it with remorse and frustration, his hand pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not quite." Ollivander set a necklace on top of his drawing, then drew a triangle around the entire picture. "Time is better represented in threes." Ollivander stood and retrieved two freshly tailored wands from a display, then set them next to the necklace. "In my own research, a time turner can only be utilized so many times before time warps, destroying an entire timeline of events. Three chances are allotted to this timeline before we experience a permanent change, which can be for better, or for worse. This proves the theory of infinite timelines to be partially false."

"Three chances, to end an entire war without fault."

"Three chances to get the better ending, and it all starts here." Ollivander looked down at the three objects, then at the man before him. "I was once granted permission to gather invaluable materials from a phoenix: I took two feathers, and a vial of his ashes after it molted for the very last time." Ollivander caught the man's cross look. "The magnificent phoenix is immortal until it wishes otherwise, dear friend."

Ollivander pushed the two wands aside. "These three objects share an inescapable bond and should therefore be gifted to their respective owners. These wands, which contain the phoenix feathers, will choose their masters when the time comes. However, this necklace, which contains the ashes of the phoenix- "

"Cannot choose a master."

"Precisely."

"So, we wait until the rightful owner surfaces themselves."

"If we wait too long an entire timeline could be destroyed."

"So, we think reasonably and give it to someone with the skills to handle it."

"I should probably inform you that we could have had this discussion twice already. I wouldn't go with the most obvious choice." Ollivander saw the defeat on the man's face. "This one decision could prevent a war from starting, accelerate the war, or warp our entire existence."

"This prophecy, it was conjured by a half-crazed witch in 1926. Nothing has happened yet."

"You are familiar with the name Grindlewald?"

The man nodded his head and picked up the necklace from the table. "What if we separate them? The wands and the necklace?"

"That necklace is invaluable, it is the most powerful time device to my knowledge."

"Yes, of course. But the wands. Fawkes would happily donate his feathers to make new ones. That way, we eliminate the anomaly." Ollivander rubbed his chin and carefully removed the necklace from the man's hands.

"I wouldn't, perhaps we best leave this decision to fate." Ollivander stood and indicated the room, which was full of boxed wands. "Pick a wand, drop the necklace in it, and let time take its course."

"Just like that? You're willing to risk the world so easily?" The man gripped the necklace and gazed around the room.

"My suggestion does not come so easily, I could name quite a few logical suggestions."

"But that would be too simple."

"Indeed" Ollivander watched as the man chose a wand box, and laid the necklace inside. He waved his wand, then uttered a spell that sent all the boxes in the room flying about. Ollivander yelled and ducked as boxes zoomed around the room, and reorganized themselves. When every box settled, the man gathered Ollivander's drawing in his hands, and avoided Ollivander's glare.

"Why the Deathly Hallows symbol?"

"Because Albus, nothing quite explains time like death."

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!**


End file.
